All I ask of you
by Sophies-Welt
Summary: Mid AWE. It's a songfic about how Lizzie deals with the death of her father and Jack is there to comfort her. Please R&R!


**When I sang this song, it inspired me to write a Sparrabeth scene about it and so I did it.**

**I don't own anything of it, just the idea. The song is from "Phantom of the opera" and is called "All I ask of you"**

**And please review!! It means a lot to me and helps me to keep on writing!!**

* * *

It was soon after Lizzie had found out that her father really had died and that there was no possibility to bring him back, he was gone forever. She broke down into the most heart-breaking cries one could have heard. Will tried to comfort her, but she didn't allow him. So he walked away.

Jack, who was at the other side of the ship, was arguing with himself. He knew, he shouldn't be there for her, she left him to die, but he knew exactly how she felt. He had lost his mother around the same age she has hers and his father never really cared for him, but his grandfather did, and when died, he felt so horrible that he drank so much, so that he passed out every night, but it didn't help either.

Finally he decided to make his way over to her, he knelt down next to her and pulled her into his arms.

_No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears _

First of all she was afraid and tried to push him aside, but he didn't let her, he even tightened his embrace. "Shhh" was all he said.

_Im here, nothing can harm you  
__my words will warm and calm you_

She felt his sorrow as well and she knew exactly that he knew what it was to lose a person who had been that close, who was family, the very last one of her family. And he was there for her.

_Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears_

He gently started to stroke her tears away, his thumb barely touching her face, yet she felt save, like she always had when he was around her.

_Im here with you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you_

Safe and secure in his arms, he didn't have to say anything and yet she knew what he would have said, that he was there for her, even when he hadn't forgiven her yet.

Will was watching the scene from the wheel, he was debating, if he should go to her and do the same, he was her fiancée, not Jack, and yet, she let Jack do the comforting. Tia Dalma walked over to Will and told him to leave the two to themselves.

Lizzie drew closer to Jack, hiding her face in his chest, inhaling the comforting smell of him. She knew she felt more than she would admit even to herself, but how she wished he could even feel a little bit for her.

_Then say you love me every waking moment  
Turn my head with talk of summertime  
Say you need me with you now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
Thats all I ask of you_

Jack let out a sigh, not recognised by himself. This is how it always should be, not the sad situation, but all he wanted was her, to hold her in his arms, all the more after this passionate kiss.

_Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
Youre safe, no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you  
_  
Lizzie felt calm suddenly, like all the pain and fears had disappeared, as if he was part of her as well. As if he was the anchor in her life.

_All I want is freedom  
A world with no more night  
And you always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me_

He wanted to take care of her. Wanted her in his life, so badly, like no one before. Although she had killed him, still, there was nothing about her that he didn't want.

_Say youll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you  
Anywhere you go let me go too  
__Lizzie, thats all I ask of you_

How he wanted to tell her this, but he knew, he couldn't. Not now, perhaps later, but it didn't seem that there was ever a chance she could feel the same.**  
**It was in this moment when Lizzie really realized that she was in love with him, that he was all she ever wanted. She flung her arms around his neck.

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you  
_  
And Jack carried her in his arms over to his cabin. He knew she needed to rest and it was better than where she stayed before and he could be close to her. Could watch her face, her body, her personality when she slept and even could be there if she had nightmares, he would be there, would never leave his cabin, not until she was well enough.

_Share each day with me, each night,  
Each morning  
_  
"Thank you Jack" Lizzie whispered and looked at him with pleading eyes

_Say you love me  
_  
And Jack just kissed her forehead; he didn't know what to say, so he just showed it to her.

_You know, I do_

When he laid her down, she wanted him to do the same and she curled into his arms and felt save and finally where she belonged to. She had never imagined him to be so concerned about her after the murder, but he was and she knew why, finally she knew why.

_Love me, thats all I ask of you  
Anywhere you go let me go too  
Love me thats all I ask of you_

And in this moment Jack knew, that she felt the same. If she would ever admit it, would be another thing, but he knew her heart and he would never let her go. **  
**


End file.
